Angel of War
by RosesReflection
Summary: Yuzuki, the doji, the angel of Japanese Folklore, thought to be a legend is real. And in trouble. Dropped into a world she doesnt know, she strives to find the person in her dreams, Sesshomaru. Will she find love, or will she succumb to evil? Read!


**Hello everyone! Its RosesReflection here with a brand new story. I was tired of the humdrum stories of Sesshomaru/Kagome or Inuyasha/Kagome. Why always Kagome? Why not a new character I thought. So I created Yuzuki Minoru, the doji, the angel of Japanese folklore, the love of my life! Not really, I'm just dramatic. I know...actors…:) **

**On a serious note (for once), this story was influenced by my cousin, who is in the Marines, and being deployed in July for six years. He loves Inuyasha and the Marines, so I thought I would dedicate this story to him. **

**I'll TRY to update everyday or every other day. School, yes, THAT word, gets in the way of my creativity quite a bit, as does the pop in my keyboard making the caps lock stick. Anyways! I'll leave you to read and for me to go insane.**

**Enjoy! And no flamers or I'll flame you right back in the ass, trust me. **

* * * * * * * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, no matter how much I wish I did. Yuzuki, however, is mine as is the plot. Steal and I WILL report you. **

_**Angel of War**_

"_In Flanders fields the poppies grow_  
_Between the crosses, row on row,  
That mark our place, and in the sky,  
The larks, still bravely singing, fly,  
Scarce heard amid the guns below."  
~John McCrae_

The smell of gunpowder and poppies surrounded my being, I took a deep breath as the smell both burned and hugged my nose. Sounds of gunshots and battle cries could be heard amidst the battles taking place on the field. I wasn't sure what I was doing here, or even how I got here. All I remembered was being chased, and then nothing, just a big black space in my mind. I was lying in a field of red poppies, that eerily looked like blood spread across the field. I stood up, my legs threatening to fall underneath me.

"Hey! What 'er you think your doin' here little lady? This ain't no place for a litl'e girl I'll tell you that right now," said a burly man with dirt all over his face and body. "Well…I'm actually not to sure Sir, can you tell me where I am?" I asked with a bit of curiosity and fear in my voice, I wasn't sure if this man was going to help me or leave me to fend for myself. All I knew then was I wanted to get out of there. I didn't like the look on the man's face, and I certainly didn't like my surroundings. "Well look'e here litl'e lady, you're in the Eastern Land's, and this here war is against the Northern Land's, a fight for dominance, so to speak", he said with a lick of his lips. "But litl'e girlys like yourself shouldn't hear of such things, why don't you come with me, I'll take good care of ya'" he said with an evil and sadistic look in his eyes. He started towards me, his gun rattling at his side. I finally realized that men in the war are desperate for any women they can get, and apparently that included me. "N-no, get away from me! I'm warning you!" I panicked, there was no where to run, and I had nothing to protect me with. "Com'ere! I won't hurt you that much litl'e girly", he said as he grabbed me by my shoulders, earning a sharp stab of pain as his nails dug into my skin. He slid is grimy hands all over my body as I struggled to get out of his grasp. I bit into his arm and he yelped in pain, earning a sharp smack across my cheek, making me slowly lose consciousness.

_This is it, I'm done for. I'm going to be killed in the middle of this godforsaken war, and I don't even know how I got here, so much for that. _

I was slowly being released from his grasp, like he was being pulled away. I slid to the ground, my head hitting it with a soft thud. The only thing I remembered when slipping into a dreamlike state of blackness, was eyes…the greenest eyes I'd ever seen, looking back at me with a state of unrest and caring in them.

* * * * * * * *

_Yuzuki…Yuzuki…wake up…wake up…WAKE UP. _

_An ear shattering voice echoed through my head. I gasped as my eyes flung open; I quickly sat up and viewed my surroundings. It was beautiful. That word was the only way to describe it. Where was I? Was I dead? Did I finally meet my end by the hands of a stranger in the middle of a battle? All of these questions were swarming around in my head as I stood up on wobbly legs. I was in a forest of some sort, a lake surrounding the perimeter. The only strange thing about all of it was that there was no sky, no wind, just a forest and a pond. _

_I started to walk towards the lake; I couldn't really see anything because there was a dense fog surrounding it. I heard a knife being pulled out, and I suddenly became afraid. What if this wasn't a dream, but some sick, twisted reality and I was about to be killed, again. I waited for a couple minutes, yet no one came out. Curiosity got the best of me, and I started to walk forward again. What I came across was not expected. A beautiful man, with long silver hair and pointed ears was holding a knife in front of his neck. What was he doing? Am I in the mist of a soon-to-be suicide? The man sensed my presence, and I stopped all thinking in my tracks. His eyes, like golden lava, they pooled sadness and anger. He had cuts all over his face, and I noticed something that I hadn't before: He wasn't human. This was a demon. A demon of great stature. He stared at me, the knife still poised at his neck. Tears slid down his beautiful, porcelain face. "I'm sorry, Yuzuki", and he took the knife and slit his neck. Drops of blood staining his armor and porcelain skin, he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap of clothes and blood. That's when I felt myself black out again. _

_Gone…gone...gone…_

* * * * * * * *

"Hey…are you awake?" asked a soft voice. "Mmm…I guess...w-where am I?" I had a huge headache, and I was sick of not knowing where I am. On top of all this, that dream I had was bothering me, I felt like I knew that man. Who was he?

I looked up at the woman, she was defiantly a demon, with bright red hair and amber eyes, and looked to be quite old.

"You're in the Eastern Land's Castle, My Lady. You were rescued by Lord Daichi when he found you being attacked," she said as she sat down the bed by me and offered me a tray of food. I happily accepted, seeing as I didn't even remember the last time I had even eaten. "Lord Daichi? I don't think I've ever heard of him...do you know what land this is?" The woman seemed a bit startled at my question, "My Lady, you're in Japan, the Eastern part right now. How could you not know where you are? Where are you from?". "To tell the truth, I'm not even sure where I'm from, or even how I got here. I just ended up in a field of poppies, whilst a battle was going on down below," I said between bites of food. "Interesting…anyways I'm sure Lord Daichi would be pleased to hear that you are well and awake. You suffered quite a bump on the head; you've been out for 2 days my dear". "Mm, well with what has happened so far; nothing is really that surprising to me right now." The woman was confused by my answer, but nodded and said, "Yes, I'm sure. Oh, and my name is Aio, I'm your personal servant during your stay here, just ask me anything My Lady." "Oh…that's alright; I wouldn't want to be a burden. And you can call me Yuzuki, instead of My Lady. No need to be formal on my account." She just smiled and went off; probably to tell this Lord Daichi I was awake.

I finished my food and let my head hit the pillow, allowing my mind to take in what has happened so far. "Okay. So let me get this straight, I was almost killed by a man, had a dream that involved a man committing suicide, and now I've been unconscious for 2 days in a Lord's castle. I guess that sums up my luck," I said with a frown on my face.

"Yes I suppose so", said a voice with humor in it. "But hopefully your stay here can help with your luck." I sat up surprised, not expecting him so soon. Lord Daichi seemed to be a demon as well. "Sorry…"I said sheepishly, "I didn't know anyone was listening." He smiled and walked towards the bed, "It's quite alright, Yakuzi was it? I hope your feeling better, I found you being attacked by one of my soldiers, who is now…incapacitated", he said with a growl. He then smiled and said, "But anyways, I hope you like your room."

_Yikes, _I thought. _I wonder if this guy is a schizophrenic._

I finally noticed his green eyes, proving that he was the one who rescued me. But something inside hoped they were golden…

Before I answered his question, I finally noticed the room I was in. With green walls and wood floors, it felt like I was in a forest.

_Forest…_

I shook my head and said, "I do, it's a very beautiful room. And I thank you for rescuing me; it seems I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time. He chuckled, "Yes I suppose. So do you have a home, or any place to go?" "Actually…I'm not sure where I'm from, or how I got here. I have no place to say", I said with a somber voice. "Well perhaps you can stay with me, until you can get back on your feet." "Thank you, it's very much appreciated. I don't know how to repay you for your kindness, I don't really have anything with me, "I said with a frown. "No need to repay me, it's the least I can do to help, "he said with a toothy smile.

I guess my luck wasn't as bad as I thought.

**Well? I think this was a pretty good chapter, and trust me, you'll find out what's going on soon enough. I just love creating suspense ^+^ Review review review!**


End file.
